bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakumo Tsuji
Yakumo Tsuji '(辻八云, ''Tsuji Yakumo) is the former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and the former captain of the First Division before that of Yasuraka Kumoyuki. He once led a revolution against the Soul Society and attempted an assassination of the Spirit King, both of which failed. He now resides in the World of the Living as an enemy of the Soul Society and the main antagonist in Part I of the series. Appearance Yakumo appears to be an older man with red hair and dark brown eyes as natural features. Yakumo's red hair is very long and runs down his back. Yakumo also has a large moustache. Yakumo's attire once consisted of the normal uniform for Gotei 13 captains. Once Yakumo left the Gotei 13 he shedded his old outfit and took up a new attire as he was no longer affiliated with the Gotei 13 or the Soul Society. Yakumo began wearing a blue robe with a white sash and brown shoulder pads for protection. Yakumo also wears white bandages under his robe for reasons unknown. Yakumo's body build despite his older age appears to be rather muscular. Through years of physical training he has gained great muscle mass which has provided him with great physical strength. Yakumo is also shown to maintain great fitness despite his increased age as he is able to keep up with other younger spiritual beings in combat with great ease. Personality As a young child Yakumo was innocent and opposed violence. He had consumed a hate for all things which were evil and had always wanted to put a stop to the ways of evil spirits. Yakumo wanted to become a Shinigami so that the could protect good spirits from the likes of Hollows and send them to the Soul Society. Yakumo's views soon changed when he entered the academy as he eventually learned what it really meant to be a Shinigami. Combat was to be an everyday thing and he soon learned that he would fighting more than just Hollows throughout his life as a Shinigami. Yakumo held a great desire to become the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. During his time in the Gotei 13, Yakumo was marked as a stunning combatant and a tremendous leader. He cared about the Gotei 13 and each and every last soul within the Soul Society. Feelings of paranoia soon began to consume the previous Captain-Commander and he was driven completely insane. Yakumo now thinks of the Gotei 13 as conspirators in a plot against him and directs most of his hate towards Yasuraka Kumoyuki who is the current Captain-Commander of the Soul Society. Despite this belief, Yakumo is a conspiracy theorist against the Spirit King and the Royal Guard. Yakumo's insanity has driven him into a state of depression and he now holds no value for life. Yakumo's primary belief is that all souls should be obliteared and that world will be purified in doing so. Yakumo also believes at the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society as a manifestation of evil rather than a place of virtue. Yakumo has since made it his life goal to personally destroy the Soul Society and rip the Seireitei apart. He has become both manical and malevolent as a result of his ideas. History Yakumo was born and raised within the noble family of the Tsuji. His father was the leader of the family and as such he was to be the heir of the family's leadership. At a young age Yakumo developed dreams of becoming a Shinigami so that he may protect good spirits from the likes of Hollows. When he felt he was ready he entered the academy so that he could obtain the proper training for attaining his dream. While in the academy Yakumo's ideals about the ways of the Shinigami began to change. He learned more about the history of the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society and quickly changed his ideals. Yakumo went from wanting to hunt Hollows to now wanting to join the Gotei 13 to change its ways. Upon entering the Gotei 13's forces he quickly established himself as a formidable Shinigami and found himself at the seated position on the First Division. After the mysterious death of the previous lieutenant of the First Division, Yakumo was later assigned to take his position. Now that he was the lieutenant of the First Division Yakumo felt that he could exercise his role as a true leader. The Shinigami of the First Division soon began to respect Yakumo who eventually ascended to the role of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Now that he had the power he desired, Yakumo was ready to exact his true plans on the Gotei 13 and all of the Soul Society. Yakumo gathered up a few of his closest followers and led a revolution against the Spirit King and all of the Soul Society. The remaining twelve divisions of the Gotei 13 turned against Yakumo and his followers and fought against him. Yakumo's revolution against the Soul Society ended with a failed attempt to kill the Spirit King. Yakumo was forced to go into hiding within the World of the Living in order to escape deaths at the hands of the Gotei 13. Plot Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: Being an older and experienced Shinigami, Yakumo's spiritual power has developed to levels much higher than anyone can imagine. He is capable of striking down other captain level Shinigami and strike fear in many others. Yakumo's spiritual power is noted to be very malicious and is often compared to a parasite. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yakumo greatly excels in swordsmanship due to the large amount of combat experience he holds within him. He was once recognized as one of the most skilled swordsmen in the history of the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society and many were feared to combat him and his blade. Immense Strength: Yakumo has a very muscular physique and has stunning physical strength as a result. He is able to pick up and toss others who are his size or larger with little to no effort. In physical combat Yakumo is known to be a terror due to the power behind his punches and kicks. '''Excellent Strategist & Tactician: '''Yakumo has had years of experience being a leader and making up plans for himself and other Shinigami to follow. Once being the leader of the Gotei 13; Yakumo has been shown to be very educated and utilizies his intelligence during combat. He is very decisive and relaxed and is able to decide what he wants to do rather quickly. Zanpakutō Quotes Category:Steven-Kun Category:Former Captain Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Male